The Devilish Time (Superhero Smut)
by Decade15
Summary: It's just a one shot smut scenario between my oc and a friend's oc.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Luci! How about now?" said Dark Sun, sitting on the couch while pouting at Lucifer. The silver haired super villain looks at the fiery redhead with purple streaks and sighs. "Fine but let me check if anyone still here in the building or busy with something." He sped off in a flash of blue lightning only to come a few minutes later. He locked the door to the office and smirked at Dark Sun. Dark Sun couldn't help but giggle and looks at him. "Now?" she asked. "Now~"

Dark Sun sits comfortably on the couch and before she knew it Lucifer came up to kiss her, keeping their lips sealed together as the hot tension arises. He took off his grey suit coat, letting him feel more comfortable as he adjusts his blue sweater collar. Dark Sun smiles seductively and takes off her scarf and loosens up the top part of her suit. She gives him a seductive stare, urging him to help take it for her. He reaches down to her waist, tugging onto the top part of her suit before taking it off her, exposing her bra covered chest. "My turn~" she pulls his sweater off him, revealing his well toned body and abs, making her blush a little and touches them playfully.

Lucifer notices and smirks, making Dark Sun lay down on the sofa as he kisses her again. This time, a french kiss as their tongues dance in their mouths. He unbuckles her pants, slowly pulling it down. Leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. He starts carressing her thighs and body, making her let out soft sighs and moans as she looks up at him. "Lucifer~" She stares into his blue eyes seductively as she holds onto his cheeks, admiring his handsome and dark skinned face. He nodded and looks down at her crotch area. His finger trails along her panty covered entrance, rubbing her there as he teases her. She squirms at the feeling of his finger teasing her as she gives a lustful expression to him. "Don't tease me Lucifer~!"

"But I want to tease you~" Lucifer then pulls her panties off, exposing Dark Sun's private area. He then rubs his fingers against her entrance more before inserting it inside her. She gasps and lets out a moan, feeling him fingering her. He leans down to her wet entrance and winks at her. He holds her legs and started to lick and suck her there, making her moan blissfully from the feeling. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Dark Sun pushes him and gets on top of Lucifer and pulls his pants down, letting his long and hard member come out. Her eyes widened and sparkled at the sight of it and was hesitant at even holding it. She starts to stroke it slowly and teases him by licking his tip lovingly. He lets out soft groans and smirks at her. "Revenge huh? Mmmm~" She brings his hard member into her mouth bit by bit, slowly sucking it whole. She pulls it out of her mouth, coughing a bit. "Wow...I didn't think it would be this hard to suck you off." She smiles and giggles like an excited school girl as she continued sucking him off hard and fast, making him moan loud. She kept sucking and gets it into her mouth even more, going deep into her throat. Making her choke and cough a little before pulling it out.

Lucifer panted a bit and lays down on the sofa. He looks at Dark Sun and blushes seeing how good she was. "So...what's next~?" Lucifer asked. "Now..." Dark Sun goes up on top of Lucifer and whispered into his ear seductively. "...you fuck me~" With a flick of the wrist, purple psychic energy glows around Lucifer as she lays down and brings him on top of him. She took off her bra and helped him take his pants off fully, leaving them both naked. Dark Sun giggled and licked her fingers, going down to her entrance and spreading it wide open for him. "What are you waiting for my little Devil~?"

Lucifer couldn't resist Dark Sun and rubs the tip of his member against her wet entrance and carefully pushes it inside of her. She braced herself and arched her back, letting out a blissful moan as his member goes deep inside her wet insides. She was getting even wetter from just a single feeling of his member pushed inside her. He held onto her breasts, fondeling them and starts thrusting in and out of her fast and skillfully pleasing her. Making her moan loud enough for the entire floor to hear them. "Ahh! Oh my God! Ah! You're so good~~!" He smirks as blue lightning swirls around him. His thrusting starts to get unnaturally faster as his member goes in and out of deeper than before, reaching the deepest parts of her insides.

Dark Sun blushes deep red and screams in ecstasy, holding onto Lucifer's neck and shoulders and pleases her. "O-Oh fuck! L-Luci! Oh God!" As she held onto him, her insides clench around his hard member tightly. "Fuck..! You're getting there aren't you~?" He leans down to kiss her breasts, playing with her nipples as he gets really rough and fast with his intense thrusting. Waves of pleasure spread around his body, making her weak to him as she lets go of him. Laying down on the sofa as her face makes the most lustful and needy expression ever. "Y-You're going to...break me! Ah!"

Lucifer held onto Dark Sun's waist thrusting as much as he can and looks down at her. He leans down into her ear as she lays down and took his thrusting. "I'm going to cum little angel~" She hears him and nods vigorously. "Yes..! Please! Cum all over me Luci~" With one last thrust, he pulls out at the last minute and cums all over her petite body. Covering her chest and face with his white substance. She pants and breathes heavily from all of this and smiles widely. Feeling his warm cum on her chest and face, she licks her lips seductively. Getting a taste of his cum.

Lucifer panted like a dog and lays down next Dark Sun. He turns his head over to look at her, smirking like a madman. "In a minute, I'm going to please you again~" he said. "A-Again?!" she exclaimed, exhausted from the sexy time and blushes deep red from hearing that. Unknown to them, their comrade 404 or Saeyoung has been watching through the security camera. "God damn you two, so glad I recorded that~"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lucifer was coming or in this case running at super speed back to Dark Sun's room in his building. His sudden appearance surprised her as she jolted up on her bed. "Jeez Luci! You could have knocked or said you were coming over!" Dark Sun exclaimed as she slowly calms down. "So what is it?" Lucifer couldn't help but smirk as he leans against the wall. "I gotta little fun idea in mind~" he said as he pulls out a card glowing with a grey hue. Dark Sun looks at him with an intriguied expression as she sits up properly. "Go on~" Lucifer then slots the card into his multiverse belt and activates it. 《Illusion!》

A bright flash of light occured, causing Dark Sun to look away until the light disappeared. Once she looked back, she was surprised. There were 4 Lucifers all who had the same appearance. Silver, white hair with the grey, blue and black super suit. Their super suits disappear revealing a civilian clothing undernearh as the real Lucifer sits down beside her. "What do you think~?" he asked in a seductive tone. Dark Sun giggles seeing Lucifer and his copies and glances at him. "So how is this possible and what's the idea~?" she asked, being eager to know. "These guys, are multi-dimensional clones of me. They contain every bit of me, including my different personalities~" Dark Sun started to caught on with what Lucifer was saying as his clones started to change in appearance.

The first clone's hair gets spiky with one part of his hair covering his left eye. That part of his hair starts turning into a turquoise blue while the rest of his hair turned black. The second clone's hair gets shorter but not too short and with a more military haircut. It starts to turn orange with his eyes glowing purple and his dark skin tone gets a bit more ghostly. The last clone's hair turned green and more Joker-like as his eyes turned soulless black with his pupils glowing green in the darkness. His skin then starts to turn bleach white as a wide, sadistic smile starts to form on his face. Dark Sun couldn't believe what she was seeing and blushes realising what Lucifer wants to do. She gives him a cheeky smirk and kisses him deep. "Is this my anniversary present or something~?" Dark Sun asked as she gets on top of Lucifer. "You could say that, lets give our angel here her present gentlemen~" The clones or other personas nodded in agreement as they started strip themselves of their clothing, revealing their well toned naked bodies. Lucifer too does the same as he whispers seductively in Dark Sun's ear. "Are you safe today babe~?" Dark Sun blushes a bit from the question and giggles, smiling at the real deal as she slowly pulls off her shirt, showing off her breasts. "I am~ Why?" Lucifer smirks and signals at his other personas. "Because it's going to be messy~"

Something hard and long could be felt beneath Dark Sun, making her squeak in surprise and looks down, blushing red at the sight of her present. She starts kissing Lucifer deep and passionately as their tongues dances and swirls around one another as she strokes his member. She yelped feeling a set of hands grabbing her breasts from behind. She turned around to see it was the first persona who was teasing and massaging her boobs. Lucifer uses his free hand to signal at his first persona, Cobalt Spider. Cobalt uses the tip of his finger to tease and press Dark Sun's nipples as it lightly sparks with red electricity, sending shocks of pleasure from her nipples and throughout her body. She moans in response to this, stroking Lucifer's member more sensually and faster while kissing him. The other two personas, Hunter and Judge Anarchy, were stroking their long and hard members by Dark Sun's left and right respectively.

Dark Sun's needy entrance was dripping wet for Lucifer and his other personas as she adjusted her position, rubbing the tip of Lucifer against her entrance. "Go with the flow my little fallen angel~" She giggles and lets out a loud gasp as she slowly takes in Lucifer's member inside her tight pussy. She held onto Lucifer's shoulders as he held her butt firmly and guides her up and down his member. She notices the other two jerking off from her sides and giggles while moaning loud and erotic. With a swift movement of her hands, a purple hue glows around Hunter and Judge Anarchy's members and they moan in surprise feeling Dark Sun stroking their members using her telekinesis. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of them like this. "And they say I'm crazy haha~!" Judge Anarchy remarked.

Cobalt Spider pinches and gropes Dark Sun's nipples and breasts, massaging them even more as his hard member rubs against her other hole. She moans and blushes feeling him do that as she rides on Luciter's member in a slow and sensual pace. She turns around, looking at Cobalt Spider with a lewd expression on her face as she rides Lucifer a bit faster, bouncing up and down his cock with her butt cheeks rubbing against Cobalt Spider's hard throbbing rod of pleasure. Hunter and Judge Anarchy watches as her telekinesis pleases their members.

Hunter takes the first move and stood on the bed with his throbbing rod against her left cheek. "Suck it..." he demanded. Dark Sun blushes, remembering how assertive this persona was and complied as she slowly takes his member into her mouth, struggling a bit to take in whole and deep down her throat. Lucifer was impressed and aroused even more by this as held the side of her thighs and starts pounding her pussy up hard and fast from below, making her entire body jolt and quiver with each lightning fast thrust. Cobalt Spider couldn't take it any more and slowly shoves his hard pulsating member into her asshole, causing Dark Sun to moan and groan out of pain and bliss from it while sucking slow and steady on Hunter's member. She grips onto Lucifer's shoulder while sucking Hunter off and Cobalt Spider filling her ass up with his member.

"Mmmmpf! Oww...fuck~" Dark Sun remarked, feeling all of her holes being filled with hard throbbing rods. Lucifer caresses the side of her face, soothing her as he whispers in her ear. "Shhh~ Enjoy it while it lasts my dear~" Just then, Judge Anarchy comes up on her right, stroking his member against her right cheek. "Don't leave me out now my dear wuahaha~" said Judge Anarchy. She blushes and her eyes widened from situation she is, making her wetter than ever. Lucifer and Cobalt Spider held her butt and thighs respectively as they pound her holes at a lightning fast pace, their bodies and low half sparking with blue and red lightning respectively. She moans louder and uses her telekinesis to steady herself as she sucks Hunter and Judge Anarchy with each turn. Lucifer bites onto her nipples, sucking on them playfully as Cobalt Spider sucks and kisses on the back of her neck, putting his love mark on her.

"Ooooh fuck I'm gonna cum...!" said Lucifer. "M-Me too! Ngh..!" Cobalt Spider exclaimed as he and Lucifer thrusts faster and harder than ever as they reach their limit, ready to blow. Dark Sun made a lewd expression on her face, screaming and moaning in pleasure from the intense feeling as she strokes Hunter and Judge Anarchy's members. "F-Fuck...! Oh fuck! Yes! Please do it inside me you two~" said Dark Sun as she squeals and moans in bliss, feeling as if she is in Heaven. With one rough thrust on both ends, Lucifer and Cobalt Spider thrusts in deep her pussy and ass, shooting a blast of their thick white fluids inside of her. Filling her up to the brim as some of it leaked out of her holes. Her expression gets even more lewd from the feeling of their seed rushing inside of her like a river. Dark Sun's body was shivering in pleasure as it gets engulfed in a purple hue, floating off of Lucifer and Cobalt Spider's leaking rods. Her holes were leaking with a lot of their thick cum, dripping down her inner thighs.

Suddenly, Hunter webs Dark Sun against her bedroom wall, her hands above her and her body webbed and tied up. "You're not done yet damn it..." said Hunter and with no warning, he immediately shoves his member deep down her throat, choking and gagging her. Her moans were muffled and silenced by him pounding and using her mouth mercilessly. Her eyes rolled back, feeling as if she could pass out from the deepthroating. Dark Sun struggles in her cocoon as tears were streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks with Hunter forcibly deepthroating her with his long and hard cock. Lucifer and Cobalt Spider pants and breathes heavily, feeling slightly exhausted as they watch Dark Sun getting mouth fucked. Her eyes make a lustful yet dazed look while Hunter growls and moans in pleasure, reaching limit. "D-Damn...it...! Fuck!" He forces his member even deeper down her throat, releasing a flood of his cum down her throat. Her moans were replaces with the sounds of her choking and gagging on his cum.

He pulls out and falls backwards in front of her, panting heavily from the mess he made out of her. She looks at Hunter with tear filled eyes, her cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment and pleasure and her mouth was drooling with a mix of cum and saliva, looking at them with a lewd expression. She coughs a bit and uses her telekinesis to remove the webs, causing her to fall down on the floor exhausted and out of breath, panting slightly and in bliss. "Don't get too comfortable my little cutie~" said Lucifer as Judge Anarchy stood in front of her. He started to laugh a bit as red blood and symbiotic like tendrils appear from his back as they lifted up Dark Sun's limp body. She looks at the last persona with an exhausted yet seductive expression as she shakes her head lightly.

"Nuuu...please have mercy~" she teased through pants. Judge Anarchy 's red symbiote held her up by her arms and legs while more tendrils starts to form and take control. Two of his red tendrils grip and massages her breasts, giving them a squeeze while his finger rubs and presses her clit, making her squirm in place. "F-Fuck...! Not there...! Ahh!" She tossed her head back as she started squirting her fluids out, releasing a part of Lucifer's load of cum. Her tongue sticks out like a dog in heat as she smiles like she's high on drugs. "That's what I like to see, a nice big smile Mmmhuahaha!" Judge Anarchy secretly uses another tendril and it slowly enters her gaping asshole, making her jolt in shock from the experience just. "W-Wait-! Ngh!" Before she could anything else, the tendril goes inside her asshole and gets bigger inside her.

"Now onto the main judgement Anarchy!" Lucifer calls out, cheering him on as he and his other personas stood by her, pleasing themselves in front of her. She gets even more aroused from this and before she knew it, Judge puts his cock deep inside her pussy and starts pounding her hard and slow as his hips move in a sensual pace. Judge's member throbs and pulsates inside of Dark Sun, showing that he was close. He started to spank her butt hard and rough while Lucifer and the other two personas stroke their members in front of her. "Tell me, who's a good little angel~?" Judge Anarchy teased as he spanks her butt hard while his red tendrils teases and pulls her nipples hard. "Ah~! I am~!" Dark Sun was moaning from the painful feeling like the masochist she is. He thrusts and pounds her tight pussy up before pulling out. His red symbiotic tendrils puts her down on the bed and they all surround her, stroking their long and hard throbbing members above her. "Make a mess gentlemen~" said Lucifer with a smirk on his face. She opens up her mouth and sticks her tongue out like a horny girl and waits for her present eagerly. The four of them starts spurting and shooting a blast of their white fluids on her, coating her body with a thick layer of their seed mixed together on her face, boobs and belly. Dark Sun lets out a satisfied moan feeling their hot cum on her body, licking it off her lips seductively. "Mmmmm...wow~" she remarked, feeling exhausted and relieved from the erotic experience.

In flashes of light, the personas start to disappear and return inside of Lucifer. He then lays down beside Dark Sun with a satisfied expression on his face. "So how was it~?" Lucifer asked. "Amazing~" She kisses him on the cheek and lets out a soft groan, feeling her butthole, throat and boobs. "You and your personas were really rough...~" She then lays back and snuggles close to him. She started to giggle to herself and it caught his attention. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Umm heheh...remember when I said it's a safe day for me?" He looks at her with a confused expression and nods. "Yeah. Why...?" She giggles and gets on top of him, her hands on his chest as her jade coloured eyes look down at him seductively. "I lied, come here my Devil~" He was shocked from the news and before he could say anything else, he silenced by her kissing him. "Mmm! Mmm...oh what the hell~" They kiss each other lovingly and kept going with satisfying each other's pleasures and needs for the whole day.


End file.
